Talk:Nehpek the Remorseless
SoC Confirmation Skills confirmed via SoC. --Karlos 05:49, 7 November 2006 (CST) Requirements Hmm... I didn't find him there... any quests needed? -Ellisthion 04:44, 6 November 2006 (CST) :I found him there just fine. Maybe a quest causes him NOT to spawn? --Karlos 05:49, 7 November 2006 (CST) ::You mustn't have Master of Whispers with you. -- numma_cway 08:17, 10 November 2006 (CST) :::That's not true; he doesn't spawn if you have Coffer of Joko (quest) active, but he spawned fine with Master of Whispers in my party otherwise. Ditto all the other skrees in the area; Shak-Jarin even spawned when I had the Rescue quest and Coffer of Joko active. -Scyfer :::: He didn't spawn if Master of Whispers were with me, and the quest is not yet started with my character. So, I guess that he didn't spawn if you don't have _completed_ the quest and Master be with you? Corsaire 14:40, 3 December 2006 (CST) :::: I second that. I had Master of Whispers with me and didn't even get the quest. However, he did not spawn. The correct conditions as far as I can guess is: either don't have Master of Whispers with you or have completed the Coffer of Joko (quest). pasc 21:56, 14 January 2007 (GMT) edited the page, had Master of Whispers in party and To the Rescue quest active. boss didnt spawn. after completing the quest, picking up Coffer of Joko, and zoning back they did spawn (Master of Whispers still in party). was able to complete Coffer and cap his elite at the same time. :Today I had Master of Whispers in party and To the Rescue quest active. I finished the quest an went north. There , Nephek DID spawn, so the bug is gone! --217.224.7.239 06:48, 9 March 2007 (CST) ::Something is whacked. I went there to vanquish there area and I thought I was done. On rechecking I found that this boss had spawned while I was out in the rest of the map! I had Master of Whispers in my party and neither of the other quests in my list. So I don't know what the deal is... It's like they spawned in the middle of clearing it, as I had entered from the west, so I'm sure I would have seen them on my way through the village/whatever that is in the north.--70.126.182.110 22:37, 10 May 2007 (CDT) No, the Bug is not gone! I just went there without the quest, but with Master of Whispers in my party. Boss didn't spawn! After reading this i tried without Master of Whispers and he did spawn. :I concur, I went in with MOW and had the To The Rescue quest, no spawns of bosses or heket. I resigned and dropped MOW, all the bosses and heket appeared.Marcus Von Geilta 01:22, 24 May 2007 (CDT) ::Also tested, had *no* NF quests in Quest Log and confirmed, if you have Master of Whispers in your party, Nehpek doesn't appear, kick him from the team and does appear. So have reworded the Notes section to reflect this. --Wolfie (talk| ) 21:47, 25 May 2007 (CDT) ::: I had No NF quests from this area active and MOW in my party and he DID spawn "and all other Skrees" is incorrect (aside from the spelling), as the skree do spawn with Master of Whispers in your party (I have a screenshot for the unbeliever). Adjusted. Karya Foxstep 14:28, 21 June 2009 (UTC)